Goku and ChiChi's newly married life
by fanguy69
Summary: Goku and ChiChi are a newly married couple. But ChiChi wants Goku to love her even more. But how will she do it. Find out for yourself's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of It's characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Hello everyone. Today I'll be starting a new story. This is my version on Goku and Chi Chi's married life. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1: They're new married life

One month has passed since Goku and ChiChi got married. They had just saddle down in their new house up on the mountains in the forest. ChiChi was so excited to be having a life with Goku now, but she did have some very naughty thoughts about Goku as well as living with him.

ChiChi was still unloading all the thing and putting them around the house. Meanwhile Goku was setting on the bed eating a bag of potato chips and watching T.V.

After ChiChi was done unloading she went upstairs to see how Goku was doing.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" Goku yelled as ChiChi opened the door.

"Oh hey ChiChi."

"Hey Goku." She said as she rush in the bath

"Hey do you want me to scrub your back?" Goku asked.

"No thanks. I can scrub my own back." She said

"Oh well ok." Goku went back to watching T.V.

ChiChi was in a stand still. She was still baving herself wash all the dirt from her body.

She dipped half her face in the water. _"WOW! I can't believe this is really happening. Me and Goku are finally married. For the rest of our lives we will both be living together. Then we're going to have kids…"_ She paused_. "But if we wanted to have kids that meant me and goku would have to have intercourse._" ChiChi blushed for even thinking of such a thing.

"_NO! NO! WHAT I'M I SAYING?! We shouldn't be doing that now, we just got married. But imagine if we did." _She thought as she grab her towel and went outside.

"Oh your finish?" Goku asked

"Yeah. Baths all your." She said

"Oh thanks. I think I might need a bath." Goku went in the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. ChiChi on the other hand was hot all over. She knew that her hormones were getting the best of her. She wasn't that innocence little girl she used to be.

ChiChi put on her blue fluffy rob and sat on the bed.

Goku got out of the bathroom. He was wearing his night clothes. A White and red stripped boxers with a while tank top.

ChiChi looked outside to see that it was getting dark. Goku saw the clock.

"Wow it's 8:00 already. Man time sure does fly bye fast." He said as ChiChi laughed

"Welcome to earth Goku."

Goku smiled and went to sleep. ChiChi did the same thing. She turned off the T.V. and the lights and they both went to sleep.

_12:00 Am_

It was midnight, ChiChi suddenly woke up from her little nap. Her eye sight was a little blurry from waking up. She looked at the clock.

"It's 12:00" She yawned out.

"Man I'm thirsty." She got out the bed and went downstairs to get a cup of water. Then went back upstairs to see Goku on her side of the bed.

"_AH! Why does Goku have to be such a wild sleeper?" _She asked herself as she moved his whole body on his side of the bed. Goku suddenly woke up to see his wife drinking some water.

"UM… Good morning ChiChi."

"Good morning Goku." She said as Goku laid back down.

"Um Goku…"

"Yes ChiChi."

"Can we sleep close to other?"

"Sure."

ChiChi laid her head on Goku chest then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Goku" She whispered in his ear

"Well I still don't know what love is… But I guess I love you too." He said as he went back to sleep. ChiChi pouted at what he just said to her.

"_I knew it. He still doesn't love me… well don't you worry I'll show you what love truly is than you'll love me as your wife."_ She thought to herself then went to sleep on Goku's Chest.

**That's it for chapter 1. Goku and chichi are a newly married coupled. I think you know what going to happen next but I'm not going to spoil the surprised. Chapter 2 will explain the story line. Also review and tell me how you feel about this chapter. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z or any of it's characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Hello everyone it's me fanguy69. Yes I know it's been 3 months since I posted a chapter. But I was spending the whole summer goofing off I just forgot about the story. Well anyways here another chapter hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2: Goku the house keeper

It was a hot summer day in the mountains. Goku was doing his usual daily training out in the front yard while Chi Chi was inside cleaning up the living room. She was watching Goku train out the window. She went outside to ceck up on him.

"Goku I think you had enough training come on inside."

"Not yet. I still have to do my 1,000 push-ups. Now where was i. oh yeah 789, 790, 791."

Chi Chi looked at her husband with a surprised face. "Wow Goku 791 push-ups and you're still not tired. How do you do it Goku?"

"Well I have been training with Master Roshi since I was a kid. His training was very strange but me and krillin got the job done." Goku said as he was doing still doing his push-ups.

"Huh, well that would explain your extreme strength." She said.

Goku got back to his push-ups

"_Come to think of it me and Goku known each other since we were 12 and now we're 18 and all grown-up. I never knew Goku was this powerful. Probably because we haven't seen each other that much when we were kids. There's a lot about Goku's childhood that I don't know about" She thought to herself._

"Well I'm going to the store. I'll be back soon."

"Ok come back soon."

"You know what. I should make Goku the biggest meal for dinner tonight. I want him to see that I care about him and I want him to love me back." Chi Chi said.

_6:00 pm_

It was 6:00. Goku had just finished his training. So went back inside.

"Ah I'm so hungry. I wonder what's in the fridge."

"What no food?! Then what am I going to eat while Chi Chi comes home?"

_At the store 7:00 pm_

"Let's see, what should I make Goku for dinner? Maybe he'll like pig head. I heard it's really good especially when you marinate it in Bar BQ sauce. Oh yeah and salmon. This is the biggest fish in the market and it's on sale. Boy Goku is going to appreciate the food I'm going to make him tonight."

_8:00 PM At home_

Goku was looking like a brain dead zombie. He never been more hungry in his whole life. Well maybe that time when Master Roshi, Krillin, and launch were eating some fish while Goku got to watch them eat, until they found out that the fish was deadly.

"Man I'm so hungry. I wonder when Chi Chi is coming home I'm so hungry.

All Goku heard was the door unlocking and show that it was Chi Chi coming home with a big bag of food. Goku was begging like a little puppy.

"Oh Goku! You pig. I haven't even cooked the food yet. You can't eat row food silly." She said. Goku was ashamed of his behavior

"I'm sorry Chi Chi. I'm just SO HUNGRY! I think that training took a lot out of me than I thought."

"Well maybe you should stop doing 1,000 push-ups everyday then you won't be so hungry."

"Yeah I know sorry."

"Ah it's ok. I have a big bag of food and I'm going to make it all for you tonight hubby." She said in a seductive tone.

Goku watch his wife cooking his food. The pig head was being marinates in Bar BQ sauce and the salmon was crispy brown and it smelled so good. Goku was drooling with hunger. There was so much food on the table.

There was Pig head, Salmon, Cooked carrots, Bear paws, Crispy chicken wings, Miso soup, Turkey, Beef Dumplings, Fried rice, and Octopus shaped sauces.

"Is the food done yet Chi Chi?" Goku asked while drool is still coming down from his mouth

"Yes. Now let's dig in."

Goku didn't listen to his wife. He began eating everything so fast that Chi Chi didn't even get a bit. The pig head was meatless so was everything else.

"Man that was so good. Um can you make me some desert?" He asked while his wife was red in the face with anger

"You want desert?! You just ate everything on the table and now you're acting for some FUCKING DESERT?!"

Goku jumped out of his chair. He was surprised by his wife's ton that he stepped back some. "Look I'm sorry I ate everything on the table but you have to understand I'm hungry."

"Goku you pig I made that food for the both of us not just for you!"

He went over to comfort his angry wife

"Sorry can you ever forgive me?" He begged for her forgiveness. She kissed him on the cheek.

"You're lucky you're so innocent and cute." She said while Goku smiled.

"So you want to seat outside and talk for a while?" Chi Chi asked

"Um sure."

They both seat under a tree and where talking.

"So what do you want to talk about chi chi?"

"While I want to talk about you, I mean how did you get so strong?"

"Well it all started when I was a kid. That was when I met Krillin on Roshi Island. I could till that he didn't like me at first but we've been training for the world martial art tournament for 8 months. Master Roshi's training was really hard. We had to deliver milk to everyone on the island everyday while we was living with him."

"Boy that must have been a pain?"

"Not really. I mean it made us stronger. And I wanted to since your dad and my grandpa train with Master Roshi."

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask you. Do you miss Gohan? I know that a huge ape killed him when you were a baby and I know you feel hurt in the inside."

"Well I do feel sad that I will never see him again but atleast I got to say my last goodbye to him."

"You did but how if he's dead?"

"Well some fountain teller named Ba-Ba brought my grandpa back to life. Me and my friends had to fight 5 men and trust me they were hard. After we defected then all I had to fight my grandpa. He had on a mask so I wouldn't know his identity. After I found out who he was a started to cry out tears of joy. And that was the first time I ever cried in my life."

"Wow what a touching story Goku." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder

"So you'll never see him again?"

"Yeah, But grandpa told me to not blame this whole mess on me, He told me to just move on with my life and not focus on the past."

"Gohan sounded like a good man."

"He sure was."

Chi Chi kiss Goku as they were both laying on the dry grass watching the stars. It was a beautiful night in the forest.

**I hoped you liked chapter 2. Chi Chi is finally getting to know a little more about Goku's past. What will happen next? You'll have to find out for yourself**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z or anyof it's characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 3

It was the middle of spring and it was a really warm day and very sunny too. Goku was in the bed sleeping while Chi Chi was cooking breakfest for her husband.

Goku smelled what was cooking he woke up and rushed downstairs. "Oh Goku you're awake. I made you breakfest." Said ChiChi

"Oh boy, thanks alot ChiChi." He dug right in. ChiChi laughed. "Ok since you're all good here i'm gonna take a bath. i smell awful." She said

"You sure do." Goku playfully said. ChiChi form a mad grin and softy hit Goku. "You jerk." She said in a angry tone of voice.

"Geez caim down ChiChi, i was only playing around why are you so serious?" He asked. "Because i know i smell, i just don't need you telling me so." She said

"Well anyways i'm hungry. Thank you for the food." Goku dug in his breakfest. ChiChi looked at him with a nasty look that said_. "UGH WHAT A PIG!"_ But her expression then changed into a smile. "Classic Goku." She laugh as she rush in the shower.

She took off her light pink rob and just in the hot shower. The steam was already swerming through the bathroom. ChiChi take her favorite kiwi shampoo and washed her hair while water was running threw her beautiful pale skin. "This is just what I need. A shower to wash all my cares away. Even though i feel good right now it just doesn't feel right showering without Goku. Even though we never shower together i want to see how it works out." She said as she called out for Goku.

"Hey Goku come here for a minute!" She yelled. "Sure." He replied as he rush to the bathroom. "Yes ChiChi?" He asked. ChiChi went all red out of no where she wanted Goku to shower with her but she didn't know how to ask.

"Um... Goku do y-you w-want to s-shower with." She was stuttering so much that Goku didn't have a clue for what she was saying. "I'm sorry ChiChi what's you said?" He asked.

"Goku... Can we um... you know."

"Know what? What is is ChiChi." Goku said. ChiChi was to nervous to continue her little sentence. So she just yelled it out so he could hear her right.

"DO YOU WANT TO TAKE A SHOWER WITH ME YOU IDIOT!?" She yelled it so loud that all the animals got scared and ran away.

Goku fell on the bathroom floor looking at his wife who was naked infront of him. "Um you want to shower together? Sure." He said as he took off his orange martial arts suit and went in the shower with ChiChi.

ChiChi felt her heart beat faster and faster, her face was get hotter as well. ChiChi never shower with a guy before in fact she never shower with anyone before.

"Um... ChiChi this shower is a little to hot can we turning it down it feels like i'm about to burn to death." He said

"Sure." She replied. Goku turned the water to ice cold. ChiChi was shaking. "Goku to cold." She said. "Oops sorry." He turned it to warm.

"There, is that better?" He asked.

"Yeah much better. So Goku how do you feel right now? Does the shower feel good?"

"Yeah it feels amazing." He said as he took the soap and scrub his body down with it. ChiChi went red all over again. She was watching her husband's body being lube down with soap. Chi Chi took a few steps back as she hit her head on the walk and fell on the wet floor.

"OUCH! That's going to leave a mark." She said.

"Oh no ChiChi are you ok? Here let me help you up." He gave her his hand. ChiChi went ruby red all over her body, she gave him her palm and as Goku tried to pull her up they smashed into get other. Now they were both on the wet floor. ChiChi was now on top of Goku. ChiChi face was redder then ever

"_OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I'M ON TOP OF GOKU. OH MY GOSH IT FEELS LIKE I MIGHT PASS OUT ON TOP OF HIM. OH KAMI IF YOU CAN HEAR ME PLEASE SAVE ME FROM THIS EMBARRESMENT."_ She thought. Goku was just looking at ChiChi with a confusing look on his face.

"Um… Chi Chi can you please get off of me?" He asked nicely

"NO!" Chi Chi yelled out.

"What?" Goku asked.

"I SAID NO! I'M NOT GETTING OFF GOKU!"

"But why? This is making feel weird." Goku went straight red with embarrassment just the same as Chi Chi. Goku looked away from his wife but Chi Chi pulled his face back to her. They looked in each other's eyes. Chi Chi leaned in for a little kiss but Goku stopped her.

"Why Chi Chi? Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"What? What do you mean why am I doing this? I'm doing it because I love you silly." She said.

"Love? What is love Chi Chi? You keep saying love but you won't explain it to me." He said. Chi Chi's eyes was filled with tears. She was sad on the outside but had built in rage on the inside. Chi Chi wiped off the tears from her eyes and got off of Goku. As she got up her evil personality came out. She balled up a fist and her teeth became sharp. Goku got up still with soap all over his body.

"Goku."

"Um yes Chi Chi he said with a scared tone in his voice.

"YOU JERK!" She yelled as she slapped Goku across the face. Goku fell on the floor he held his cheek with Chi Chi left her hand mark on. Goku was puzzled but what Chi Chi hand just done to him. About 8 seconds later Chi Chi Snapped back into her kind/sweet self. Then she saw Goku on the floor confused. She cried again. "I'm so sorry Goku." She grabbed her clothes and ran out the bathroom. Goku got up

"Chi Chi wait." He slipped on the bar of soap on the floor then he was knocked out.

Chi Chi ran into their room and slammed the door. She laid down on the bed and started crying. Her eyes were blood shot red, her face had tear marks and she was an emotional wreak.

"Why does Goku have to be like that? I was just trying to show him that I cared for him. Well I guess this whole wedding thing is my fault in the first place. I pretty much forced him to marry me. Heck he didn't even know what a wedding was until I brought it up at the world martial arts tournament. I brought this pain on myself. I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" She yelled. Then she went back to crying. She then saw a picture of her and Goku on their wedding day. Chi Chi had on that beautiful white dress while Goku had the charming with suit. She was so mad that she through the picture out the window and went back to sobbing on the bed.

Goku had just finishing washing his soapy body and put back on his orange karate suit. "Geez what was that all about? Women, you can't ever understand them, man I need some fresh air". Goku went outside and saw his wedding picture on the ground broken. "Oh no." he said. As he was grabbing all the broken pieces of glass he saw the picture of him and Chi Chi on their wedding day. Goku looked at his wife in her beautiful white dress she had on that day. Goku felt his cheeks go hot as he was looking at his wife pretty face. "Huh? What is this feeling? My heart is beating really fasted. Could this be the feeling of love?" He asked himself. "Well whatever it is it's making me want to be around Chi Chi. For some weird reason I feel like I can have a loveable relationship with her." He said as he picked up the pitcure and went back into the house. As he was walking up the stairs he heard Chi Chi crying her eyes out. He couldn't take hearing her so unhappy. He knocked on the door.

"Um Chi Chi are you alright?" He asked. "Go away Goku I'm not in the mood right now."

"But I just want to talk." He said as he was now banging on the door instead of knocking.

"I said GO AWAY!" She said

"Ok now you're just being impossible." He said. "I'm being impossible? What about you. You're the one who's being impossible not me!" She said.

"What did I do Chi Chi?!" He asked now becoming impassion

"What you don't? What let me think you we're being a big jerk in the bathroom?" She said. "Listen Chi Chi I know we got off on the wrong track."

"Geez you think!"

"But I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry." Chi Chi stopped her crying as she was shocked in the face. _"Did Goku just say he was sorry? I never heard him said that before."_ She wiped off her tears then opened the door. "Do you really mean that Goku?" She asked. "Yes ChiChi I do. I'm truly sorry and I want to make it up to you." He went to her and hugged her. Chi Chi had a devious smile on her face. "Oh I know how you can make this up to me Goku."

"You do? What do you want me to do?" He asked her. "Oh you'll find out soon enough, just pull down your pants."

"Oh… ok Chi Chi anything for you." He said Chi Chi just laughed.

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There were passionate moments and very sad ones in this chapter. Why did Chi Chi ask Goku to pull down his pants? Find out in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama **

_Last time - "What did i do ChiChi!?" _

_"What, you don't know? Oh wait let me think, you we're being a big jerk in the bathroom."_

_"Listen ChiChi i know we got off on the wrong track." _

_"Geez, you think?"_

_"But i just wanted to say i'm sorry."_

_"Do you really mean that Goku?"_

_"Yes ChiChi i do. I'm truly sorry and i want to make it up to you."_

_"Oh i know how you can make this up to me Goku."_

_"You do? What do you want me to do?"_

_"Oh you'll find out soon enough, just pull down your pants."_

_"Oh... Ok ChiChi anything for you."_

Chapter 4

Goku did what he was told. He pull down his pants just like ChiChi wanted from him. "Alright ChiChi now what?" He asked. "Now take off your shirt." She said. Goku still didn't know what she wanted from him but he did what he was told. "Ok i took off my shirt now what?"

ChiChi smirked. "Now i take off my clothes." As she was about to get undress Goku turned away. ChiChi was confused. "Goku why are you looking away? you can look at me undress you know that's the whole point of doing this." She said. "Doing what?" Goku said with concern. "Like i said you'll find out soon enough just let me finish getting my clothes off. And you can look if you want i won't bit." She smiled. Goku did what he was told once more and turned around to face his now naked wife.

"Ok now what?" Goku asked. "Would you stop being so clueless. You know damn well what i'm asking for." She was getting tired of Goku being so clueless about everything. "Are we going to fight with our clothes off because if we are i'm ready." He said ready to fight.

ChiChi just made no comment and smacked her forehead. _"I swear sometimes i think a monkey would be a more of a good husband then Goku." _She thought but couldn't blame him after all Goku wasn't the smartest out of the bunch. "Ok you leave me no choice but to say it. We're going to have sex and you can't say you never heard of sex before... um you do know what sex is right?!" She asked just begging he'll say yes. "Sex?" That was all Goku had said just the word sex.

"Yes you heard me and don't play stupid either because every married couple needs sex in order to stay together." She said. "Never heard of sex can you teach me ChiChi?" He asked, ChiChi just smacked her head. _"Of course..." _ She thought.

"Goku what am i going to do with you? Ok so we know you never had sex since you never heard of sex. Just lay down and let me show you how sex works." She said trying to sound like she was the queen at making love when really she was much of a virgin as Goku and didn't have no experience in the bedroom. All though she did watch a few porn tapes and had the talk from the ox king when she was a teen. She thought maybe those tips would pay off right now.

"Ok Goku so the first lesson in how to make love is oral sex." She said as she saw his manhood out. She gluped but wasn't going to get out of character. "Let me give you an example of giving head a.k.a oral." She gradded Goku's cock and began to suck on it first licking the head then giving it a good blow, Goku's member started to grow a few inches longer."Hey ChiChi why is my thing getting so hard like this?" Goku asked. ChiChi stopped to explain. "It means your getting excited and turned on." She said as she continued. "C-Chichi W-what are you doing?" Goku said stuttering with every word. "I'm giving you a blow job." She said.

"A blowjob what's... AH!" He got cut off from his moaning. He didn't know why but he's penis felt so good. ChiChi loved his reaction. She had already know Goku was enjoying it and she knew she was doing a good job. "ChiChi, can we please stop. It feels like i'm going to burst." Goku felt it almost coming out. _"Good he's about to cum just hang in there."_

Goku's eyes bursted open. "It's coming out. ChiChi stop sucking and run!" He yelled but she didn't pay him any mind and she continued. "I can't hold it in. I'm about to pee in your mouth. AH!" He bursted in ChiChi's mouth. She swallowed every last drop and it wasn't half bad. His sperm had a weird sweet taste to it but a little sour. She could already see Goku was out of breath. "How did you feel Goku?" She asked. "I'm not sure. It felt like i was going to burst out and it felt werid. By the way what's that white stuff i made in your mouth?"

"Well that's your sperm. You know the stuff to make babbies. Anyways just let me wash my mouth and we can continue." She went to the bathroom and turn on the water to rinse your mouth of all the mess Goku left. Then she went back to the bedroom. "Alright Goku now it's your turn to please me."

"Ok what do i have to do?" He asked. "Just lick my vagina with your tounge." He did what he was told. He still was unsure but he felt something that was making him feel turned on to his wife. ChiChi moan softly having Goku eat her out. Goku's tounge was licking up and down and side ways. ChiChi moan a lot louder then before. She was getting wet with every lick her husband was giving her. "Huh? ChiChi your pink hole is getting wet just by me licking it. Should we stop?" He asked. "No... That just means it feels good to me... keep going PLEASE!" She said stopping with every moan. Goku then continued with his licking going a little faster.

"Now finger me and continue to lick my pussy!" She yelled Goku did what she asked. His finger was going inside of her and out. "Oh Kami. This feels so great. Goku after this i want you inside of me." She moaned. "Huh Inside of you what do you mean by that ChiChi?" He asked. But Chichi didn't hear his question she was to busy feeling so good with every touch. "Oh fuck! i'm cumming." She yelled as she squirted her liquid everywhere. Some got into Gokus mouth but he spit it out. ChiChi was out of breath. The covers were now soaking wet, Goku didn't know what just happened but as long as she was please with herself he really didn't care.

"Wow ChiChi you got the bed wet with your water." He said. "Yeah i think we should get a towel to put over the wetness i'll be right back." She went to go get a towel from the other room. She came back with a black towel and she place it on the wet spot she made.

"Alright Goku heres the final step in our lesson. Please fuck me."

"Ok But how? I don't even know what fucking means." He said.

"Well your suppose to take your privite part and stick it in here." She pointed to her ass. Goku wasn't to sure about this but he did what he was told once again. He placed his erect cock inside his wife. "ChiChi. It feels so tight and warm. What do i do now?"

"Now move your hips and fuck me." She said with a I can't wait tone. "Ok" Goku said as he started to go inside her in and out. Goku still didn't know why but it was starting to feel kind of good so he went really fast and pulled on ChiChi's hair. ChiChi was shocked but she was enjoying the way Goku was treating her. Goku was pounding his wifes pussy, Goku grabbed her breast and tugged her nipples. ChiChi moaned loudly by Goku's rough touch on her breast. Goku could feel his member becoming bigger and rock hard, also his movement was driving ChiChi crazy with pleasure. "Oh shit. Goku your a wild animal. And i fucking like it." She said giving a loud moan. Goku liked her little comment and continued. He then grabbed her and started doing her while holding her up on his chest. ChiChi let out a loud. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku was going even faster then before, His cock pumping ChiChi's insides.

They we're now at it for nine minutes without any breaks. Goku was all sweaty so was ChiChi. She and him felt something coming out her both of them. "Oh Goku i'm going to cum." She said. "Me too." He said as they both came. Goku's load was all inside ChiChi. Both trying to catch their breaths. Goku gently placed ChiChi on the bed and laid down beside her. ChiChi opened her eyes and kissed Goku and said. "I love you Goku." Goku kissed her back. "I love you too ChiChi." At that moment ChiChi felt like this was the best day of her life. She wanted this to happen for a long time. Goku was sound asleep butt naked on the bed. ChiChi smiled. _"Even when he's being crazy and rowdy he looks so cute and innocent lying there sleepy like an angel." _She thought as she gave him a little peck on the lips and went to take a hot steamy shower.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. What's going to happen next? find out in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i don't own dragonball z or any of it's characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama**

Chapter 5

It had been three weeks since Goku and ChiChi's love making. They became even closer since that day. Goku was out training and trying to become stronger as usual. While ChiChi was reading a book in the bedroom. The title of the book was called, _'Love is magic' by sean uno. _ChiChi was a big fan of his books. She was reading for two hours then went to take a little nap. ChiChi was sound asleep when she felt a sudden pain in her stomach. She rushed to the bathroom and started to vomit. "Ah my stomach hurts." She said. "Maybe i ate to much." She started to throw up again but this time chunks was coming out. ChiChi didn't feel to great. She didn't really pay it much mind, maybe she ate to much food or was getting sick. Either way she went back to bed. When she was about to close her eyes she felt it again and she started to throw up on the bed. "Aw man i got it on the sheets." ChiChi complained. "My stomach is killing me, maybe i should go to the doctor to get this checked out." As she was about to leave she smelled vomit and had just remember she regurgitate all over the bedroom. "I guess i need to clean this mess up." She pouted but started to clean up. It took seven minutes to clean up all the vomit and she sprayed everywhere to get rid of the smell. She got in the car and she was off to the doctor.

When ChiChi arrived at the doctors the place was filled with many people. ChiChi sighed. "Great. Now i have to wait forever to see this stupid doctor." She said as she went to the front desk. "Excuse me miss but i'm here to see the doctor." ChiChi said. "So is everybody else, what can i help you with?" She said with no care in her voice. ChiChi wanted to hop over that desk and slap her but she had to keep her chill in order to see the doctor. "I'm here with a stomach problem and i want the doctor to check and see if i'm ok." ChiChi said holding her painful gut. The desk lady gave ChiChi some papers to sign. "Here, just answer these question and you can see the doctor right away." She said. "Thanks." ChiChi said as she went to take a sit and sign these papers.

_Question 1: What's your race?_

**Chinese**

_Question 2: Whens your birthday?_

**November 30**

_Question 3: How old are you?_

**19**

_Question 4: Do you have any medical records?_

**No**

_Question 5: Did any of your past relitives or parents had any medical records?_

**Past relitives - No, but my mother died of influenza **

_Question 6: Are your parents alive or dead?_

**Father is still alive, mother is dead**

_Question 7: Are your Grandparents alive or dead?_

**I don't know**

_Question 8: Do you have any brothers and sisters?_

**Only child**

_Question 9: How old are your brothers and sisters?_

**Only Child**

_Question 10: What's your credit card #?_

_**124 - 365 - 2276 (Expires january 1st)**_

_Question 11: What's your email adress?_

**SonChiChi **

_Question 12: Phone number_

**1 - 897 - 213 - 7743**

_Question 13: What's your name?_

**ChiChi**

ChiChi finished up the paper work and gave it to the lady at the front desk. "Ok Miss ChiChi, just wait in the waiting room and we'll call you shortly." She said. "How long is shortly?" ChiChi asked hoping shortly wasn't a long time. The lady pointed at all the people that was waiting to see the doctor. Over 20 people was waiting. "That long." The lady said. ChiChi pouted and took her sit.

_3 Hours in the waiting room..._

ChiChi was waitiing for three whole hours to see the doctor. One women had two childern that wouldn't stop crying. ChiChi was getting annoyed. The doctor came out the door with a clip board saying. "Miss ChiChi?" The doctor said. ChiChi got out of her sit and followed the doctor. "Finally!" She said. The doctor just laughed. "Yeah, today is pretty busy." He said. "Pretty busy? I think you mean Mega busy. I was waiting in the waiting room for 3 whole hours." She said. " And that front desk lady is so rude. She's acting like she doesn't care that i'm in pain." ChiChi protest. "Yeah she does act rude and doesn't seem to care about her job. But she is a good women she just doesn't show it. Anyways miss ChiChi why'd you come in today?" He asked. "Well doctor, I've been having stomach pains and i'm vomiting like crazy. I was wondering if you can help." She said. "I'm the doctor. It's my duty to help." He said in a heroic tone. ChiChi laughed. The doctor took his stethoscope to check ChiChi's heart beats then went lower on her stomach. "Mmmm intersesting." He said. "Lets me do an X-Ray on your belly." He said as he plugged wires on ChiChi's stomach and began the x-ray machine. "Oh ho, now i see." He laughed. ChiChi was confused. _"Huh? Why is he laughing?" _She thought. The doctor finished all his notes then turned off the x-ray. "Miss ChiChi i have some shocking news. He said. ChiChi was getting scared. She couldn't handle bad news. "Yes... What is it doctor?" She said shaking. "Your two weeks pregnant congrats." He said smiling and clapping. ChiChi was frozen in the face and had no words. But soon she started crying tears of joy. "_YES! YES! YES! I'm going to become a mommy. And the best part is it's me and goku's baby. I'm so happy." _She thought. The doctor gave her some reselts. "If you concieve 3 weeks ago then your baby will be due sometime in early may or late april Congratulations." He said. "Thank you doctor." She said. "No problems."

ChiChi left the doctors room and was stopped by the front desk lady. "HEY!" The front desk lady shouted. ChiChi turned around with a mad grin on her face. "Congratulations." The front desk lady said with a smile. ChiChi was shock because she never saw her seem happy. Chichi smied back. "Thanks you." She said everybody clapping for her. ChiChi blushed then walk out the door and into the hovercar. She gave her stomach a little pad and smiled. "Well little one your going to make a new addition to the family, and Goku is going to be glad to hear that. Wait! but how am i going to break the news to Goku without him misunderstanding? aw geez." She said

**I really liked this chapter and i think we all know who's the baby ChiChi is carrying in her belly. But that doesn't mean i'll spoil the next chapter for everyone. Read on...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i don't own dragonball z or any of it's characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama**

Chapter 6

_7:30 Beep beep_

ChiChi and Goku was lying sound asleep on their bed. When they both heard the alarm clock beeping. Goku was the first to get up his eyes still light pink and yawning while rubbing his eyes. He looked over to his beautiful wife still lying down. "Good morning ChiChi." Goku said. ChiChi heard Goku comment and got up. "Good morning to you too Goku." ChiChi yawned. Goku began to undress. "I'm going to take a shower, i'll be out shortly." He said as he closed the door. ChiChi was so happy to have Goku in her life but she didn't know how she was going to tell him that she was pregnant with his and her child. She thought maybe she'll tell him over dinner but boy was it going to be hard to explain every little detail to that man.

Goku came out the bathroom, steam flowing out the door and into the bedroom. He had a towel over his shoulder and was brusing his teeth with a strong minty toothpaste. "Bathroom's all yours." He said with toothpaste still in his mouth. "Thanks." ChiChi said as she rushed in the shower.

ChiChi was washing her whole body down to her feet. She washed her face, breast, hair she washed everything on her body. She got out the shower all soak and wet. A towel over her moist body. Her hair was soaked. She took the handable hairdryer and started to dry her hair off. As she was drying she thought. _"Shit! How on earth am i going to tell Goku. I mean Goku isn't going to understand what it means to have a baby. I just hope he's understand the reponsibilitys he's going to have now that he's a daddy." _She thought still drying her hair. ChiChi got out the bathroom waring her soft pink robe. Goku wasn't in the bedroom. _"Let me guess. He's waiting for he's breakfast isn't he?"_ She thought but began to chuckle a little. "Classic Goku." She said as she went downstairs to see Goku sitting on the table with both a knife and fork in his hands. _"That's my husband for you."_ She thought with a smile. "Alright greedy hold your jets, your food with be ready soon enough." She said Goku pouted. "Ah but ChiChi i'm hungry NOW!" He camplained. ChiChi gave out a little sigh. "Goku please don't rush me. I mean i know my cooking is good but you need to be patient." She said. "You know your right ChiChi, and while your cooking i'll go pick out some fruit for us to eat as well." He went outside picking apples and oranges off the tree. ChiChi placed four strips of bacon on the pan and two eggs on the other pan. ChiChi was still set on how to break the good news to Goku. But the real question the was bothering her was could he handle the news or not? Either way ChiChi was still happy on being a mother and Goku had do know he was going to be a dad. And her vomiting stopped too. But some days she felt sicks other days she didn't. She guess those were the first month stages of being pregnant.

Goku had finished his little apple and orange picking and went back inside the house. ChiChi finished cocking. There was turkey bacon, two eggs for each of them and two butter toast for each of them. When Goku saw the food on the table he rushed to the table and began to eat leaving all the basket of apples and oranges he picked on the floor. ChiChi didn't like it when Goku eats like a pig. She thinks it's rude table manner. But even if Goku was a slob she still loved that man.

They was both finish eating. A big mess was on Goku's side of the table while ChiChi's side was clean and had no mess. "Geez Goku your such a slob, making a mess like your a little kid." She said grabbing his plate. Goku burp and laughed. "Man ChiChi your a really good cock. I don't know what i'll do without you." He said. ChiChi went all red in the face. "W-well thanks." She stutter. "Anyways i'm going out for a little bit i'll be back." He said as he slammed the door. Goku was making the situation very hard on ChiChi. It was almost like he doesn't want to hear the great news. But this was kinda good because this will give ChiChi enough time to pepare herself for telling him when he gets back.

_all day 7:30 pm_

It was now 7:30 Pm and Goku has not come back to the house yet. ChiChi was cooking dinner. She already knows Goku usually comes back around 8:00 the lastest or much early. She heard a dang on the door. It was goku with some wood. "I was out chopping some wood down. We can use this for the heater." He said. "Yeah great... Anyways dinner will be ready shortly." Goku couldn't wait to eat dinner. After all that wood chopping he did all day he needed something in his belly. ChiChi had a look of worry on her face. _"Ok the time has come. But i did say i would tell him at dinner. Just caim down and focus girl, and beside Goku has a right to know." _She thought.

"Ok dinner is ready." She said as she gave goku his bowl of rice and chop sticks. Goku began eating without no hesitations. ChiChi began eating but in a slow steady motion. She stopped eating and begin talking. "So Goku what do you think being a father is like?" She asked him. Goku wonder for a second but had an answer. "I don't know. I mean i never knew my father but my grandpa always told me that being a father has lots of reponsibilitys." Goku said as he started to eat again. ChiChi was getting closer and closer to telling him but she had to make sure if he was ready by asking him some questions first. "Ok, So lets just say that you was going to be a dad how would you react?" She asked. "I don't know. But if he was going to be a father i wouldn't know what to do so i don't know how i'd react." He said. ChiChi was going to ask him this final question then tell him the news. "Ok Goku here's my final question. Lets just say i was going to be the mother of someone you planted inside of me what would you thinks of me then." She asked. Goku didn't really understand why she was asking him all these questions but he had to give a good answers. "Well that's kind of a hard one to answers. But if that did happen i wouldn't think any different of you ChiChi." He smiled. ChiChi was glad that he said that. Now she could tell him the news without feeling cared of with he might think.

"Ok Goku here it goes... I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY!" She yelled which made Goku fall from his chair. ChiChi was out of breath but she was holding that in all day and it had to come out. Goku looked confused. "Um ChiChi what does Pregnant mean?" Goku asked. ChiChi feel down herself._ "Of course, i knew he didn't know."_ She thought and sighed. "Goku don't you know anything?" She already knew the answer that it was a big fat no. "But ChiChi you said your pregnant with my baby... what does that mean?" He asked. ChiChi really didn't want to explain but she had no choice. "Ok Goku do you remember when we had sex a few weeks ago?"

"Yes..." He said.

"Well when you bursted inside of me your sperm went inside my vagina into my egg. So thats how i'm pragnant with me and your baby. And when it comes out of me in nine months he'll look just like me and you." She finished knowing that was a mouth full. Goku kinda understand the process but not so much. "So wait. The baby is in your stomach?" He asked. "Yes, Do you want to feel him?" ChiChi asked as Goku placed his hand on her stomach and gave it a hard slap. ChiChi jumped with pain. "Hey baby can you hear me!" Goku shouted. ChiChi became red hot in the face and started to yell. "HEY IDIOT, THE BABY CAN'T HEAR YOU HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE?! AND DON'T HIT ME AGAIN THAT FUCKING HURTS AND YOU MIGHT DO DAMAGE TO OUR BABY!" She yelled. "Ok Ok ChiChi, i just wanted to make sure if it could here my voice."

"Well of course it can't. Well not yet. when it comes out you can do all the talking you want with it. We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl." ChiChi said. Goku was learning so much in one day but he had a feeling that ChiChi was happy about the whole thing so he just went with it. "So we have to wait nine month for this thing to come out of you?"

"Yes im afraid so. And while i'm pregnant for the next nine months your gonna have to take care of me." She said

"But why?" Goku asked.

"Because since i'm holding our baby in my stomach it's going to be a hard job so don't expect food cook for you everyday, also your going to start doing your own laundry now, and your going to clean the house up too. Are we clear Goku?"

"No! Doing those things are your job ChiChi."

"Well not anymore bucko! Since i'm the pregnant one here your going to do all the hard work around the house and you're going to start taking care of me for the next nine month. ARE WE CLEAR!" She asked Goku again but in a loud voice. Goku had already knew he wasn't going to win this one.

"Yes ChiChi i understand." He said.

"Good. But hey cheer up, theres going to be a little you around the house soon." She said.

"I still don't know about this whole thing. But ok." He said. ChiChi smiled. _"This will be good for him. After all if we're lucky i might be a smart little girl. I don't want a rowdy boy."_ She thought.

**Now that ChiChi is pragnant Goku has to do all the work around the house. What's going to happen next? Read on...**


End file.
